Ella tiene problemas
by Chloe Haruno
Summary: Más que nada ésta historia está inspirada en una qué leí de la vida de Eska antes de conocer a Bolin y un poco después de conocerlo. Pero ésta vez yo les contaré lo que sucedió con ella después de que Korra y Asami se fueron de vacaciones al Mundo Espiritual.
1. Chapter 1

La mujer mayor frente a Eska; le habló con tono elevado; decía qué estaba haciéndose vieja y pronto dejará de servir como mujer. Le ordenaba escoger pronto a unos de los pretendientes qué ha elegido para ella. La maestra agua solo podía ignorarla, fingir que no la escuchaba. Se recordó a sí misma que la última vez qué elevó la voz inclusó a un tono más alto que su madre las cosas se pusieron peor.

Eska esperaba con ansías el día en qué le dieran la noticia de que su progenitora había fallecido. Estaba convencida de que ese día por fin podría respirar la libertad.

"Molestarme es lo único que sabe hacer"—pensó con enojó en referencia a su madre. Mientras sus brazos reposaban sobre la barandilla del balcón de su dormitorio.

La ventisca fría llevaba sus cabellos hacia todos lados; le golpeaban la cara y le quitaban la hermosa visión del paisaje congelado lo único que podía ver ahora era el oscuro café de su pelo.

— Eska.—llamó Malina.

La mujer joven sacó el aire frío por su boca como hacen los toros al ataque. Casi llora del coraje. Su madre estaba nuevamente ahí para arruinarle la vida.

— ¡Eska! —llamó esta vez con menos paciencia.

Eska se dio la vuelta tan lenta como si su vida fuera demasiado larga.

Fue directamente sorprendida al ver al desconocido; sonriéndole de cierta manera, ella casi ha tenido que salir corriendo a vomitar.

— Éste joven es Varrick, y es hijo de una distinguida familia.

"Varrick" ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Ah, sí, ya recordó. Y con ello su cabeza juntó muchas memorias más.

Ésta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contenerse. Dejó qué su cuerpo hiciera lo suyo. Provocó que vomitará en su totalidad la cena de esa noche; a los pies de ese muchacho y por supuesto, de su madre.

La madre supo de inmediato que su tonta hija lo había hecho a propósito.

Lo qué siguió; Eska prefiere no recordarlo. Los castigos de la madre suelen ser severos y dolorosos.

Desna permanecía preocupado. Sabía qué Eska no podía durar ni un minuto más cerca de Malina. Su hermana corría el riesgo de enloquecer por culpa de madre.

No mentía pero cada noche la pasaba despierto pensando en las opciones para alejar a su melliza de la progenitora que comparten. La opción más aceptable sería inventar una excusa para que Eska se vaya un tiempo a casa de sus tíos.

Desna sabía muy bien cuánto le va a costar separarse de ella. Sin embargo, no hallaba otra opción.

Mañana se lo diría. En ese tiempo pensó en encargarse él solo de la Tribu.

Pero nada de aquello se hizo pues fue a la mañana siguiente cuando recibieron la inesperada visita del Señor Zuko.

Desna, como actúal Jefe lo recibió y aceptó la invitación que les hizo a su hermana, Eska y a él.

La invitación a la Nación del Fuego resultó ser la excusa perfecta para alejar a Eska de la madre.

-

Eska no fue capaz de pararse de la cama sin ayuda; afortunadamente llegó Desna antes que cualquier sirviente. Odiaba cuando la miraban con lástima o en todo caso; con terror cuando les amenazaba con matarlos si la seguían lastimando.

Su hermano fue cuidadoso al curar cada una de sus heridas externas e internas. El bastón de la madre causa mucho daño cuando se usa con tal furia.

Desna comenzó hablándole sobre su boleto de salvación. Le contó cada detalle de su plan. Eska estuvo de acuerdo haría cualquier cosa para escapar lejos de las garras de madre.

El hermano sugirió esperar por lo menos tres días para dejar que sus heridas sanarán. Eska le respondió con un "No". No quería aguantar más tiempo las réplicas y maltratos de madre.

Desna entendió.

En lo qué Desna corría a ordenar a los sirvientes que preparen las maletas de los dos. Eska lloraba en silencio. Odiaba tener qué dejar el lugar de su nacimiento. Para ella no existe ningún otro lugar qué la haga sentir tan bien como casa.

La madre se opuso por supuesto; Eska debía quedarse para casarse y dar herederos para seguir con la línea de sangre. Ya qué es la única que puede tener hijos propios. Su hermano no puede. Desna fingió molestía; le dejó claro a su madre que el Jefe aquí es él. La madre se disculpó con su hijo. El maestro agua sabe muy bien qué la mujer aceptó sus réplicas por el hecho de ser varón. La Tribu del Norte sigue siendo machista.

— Irémos en uno de mis barcos.—dijo el Señor Zuko.

— Sí.—contestaron Eska y Desna al unísono.

Pero antes de partir la madre llamó a su hija.

— Eska.

La mujer joven rodó los ojos, pero obedeció, fue a dónde la mayor estaba.

La madre la miró con ojos fuertes y autoritarios. Le dijo:

— Eres mi mayor error. Continúa desobedeciendo y no llegarás a nada.

Eska escuchó pero ésta vez no respondió.

La madre de inmediato se dió la vuelta y regresó a su hogar. Eska la miró de reojo, alejándose. Entonces; pensó con furia. "Ojala te mueras".

El interior del barco de la Nación del Fuego es cómodo. Los gemelos no se quejaron. Aunque, todavía no saben las razones por las qué el Señor Zuko les invitó a ese lugar tan caliente.

Eska tiene la motivación de qué por fin dejará de ver a la madre. Y podría ser si tiene suerte conocerá a una de sus mayores inspiraciones; La Señora Azula. 


	2. Chapter 2

El camarote estaba bien, no podían quejarse. Tenían; dos camas amplias, un par de hamacas; aclimatización apropiada. Entre otras cosas que harían buena su estancia.

Desna observó por la ventana el paisaje congelado qué se quedaba atrás. Eska y él se irían por un tiempo lejos de su casa. Para Eska sería bueno no ver a madre por un buen tiempo. Malina nunca ha sido buena madre para su gemela menor. Le hace mucho daño.

Los pingüinos-foca parecen curiosear la embarcación; la ven como algo extraño. Todavía no se han acostumbrado a tales monstruos tan grandes irrumpiendo sus hogares. Desna recuerda cuánto Eska y él desearon una mascota pero sus padres nunca se los permitieron.

Qué habían tenido los peores padres del Mundo. Ellos nunca se preocuparon por las necesidades de sus hijos. Los padres sólo pensaban en su propio beneficio. Eska y Desna fueron los esclavos para el padre. De la madre Desna no puede decir mucho. Ya qué es Eska la del problema. Pero él hace todo lo posible por que Eska se sienta bien.

Un quejido que escuchó, distrajo a Desna de su observación. Abrió más los ojos; miró a su hermana qué aún dormía; lloraba en medio de su sueño. El Maestro Agua levantó la diestra para atraer la lágrima del ojo de su gemela. Atrapó en su puño la gota del líquido salino. La llevó a la altura de su boca y con esa misma acción su llanto apareció en silencio.

Más tarde, la hija del fallecido Unalaq, despertó de su sueño de golpe. Desna se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella. Apenas su hermana le iba a contar fueron interrumpidos por una sirvienta quién les informó que ya podían subir a cenar.

— Queremos cenar aquí.—dijo Eska, despreciando la existencia de esa mujer.

— Como ustedes digan, Excelencias.— contestó húmildemente la mujer de mayor edad.— En un momento estoy de vuelta con los platillos.

— Ve, rápido.—ordenó Desna.

-

Eska miró su plato con desagrado. Nada de lo que estaba ahí se veía bueno para ella. No va a comerse eso. Prefiere quedarse con hambre a ingerir esas cosas poco digestibles. Aunque, esto otro… Tenía un olor parecido a las ciruelas de mar. Se atrevió a probarlo, y para su sorpresa éste platillo sabía igual que las pasas de mar. Se comería este guiso por lo menos.

A Desna tampoco le gustó el sabor de la comida del Fuego. Aún así se comió con descontento la mitad de su plato. Tenía qué hacerlo. Pues pensó sabíamente que para los cocineros sería difícil prepararles la comida tradicional del Norte. Qué definitivamente no conocen. Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino pedirá traer de la Tribu del Norte a uno de sus cocineros reales. Eska y él no pueden estar alimentándose mal, enfermarían si lo hicieran.

— Desna.

Desna llevó su mirada hacia su hermana.

— Dime, Eska.

— Estoy aburrida.—se quejó con fastidio.

Su hermano pensó un momento; en qué podrían hacer para divertirse mientras tanto.

Lo qué se le ocurrió realizar fue agarrar uno de los libros que llevaron para leer.

— ¿Quieres qué te lea?—preguntó despacio y tranquilo.

— Sí.

Eska se paró de la silla en la que hace unos momentos descansaba. Para ir a recostarse en la cama que ahí estaba inmediata. Esperó a qué Desna se acercara para cerrar sus ojos.

Su hermano se sentó en la silla qué hace un momento dejó vacía. A un costado de la cama se puso él. Frente a ella.

Puso el libro en sus manos.

Comenzó a leerle un cuento.

Casi nunca hacían esto, (por falta de tiempo libre) pero, cuando lo hacían se sentía muy bien tanto para uno como para el otro.

Finalmente; Desna terminó de leer el libro. Vió que Eska se había quedado dormida. Por lo qué decidió él también dormiría; se acostó en la misma cama donde su hermana. Cerró los ojos. Esperando qué siguiera tranquila y no la despertarán una de esas feas pesadillas que acostumbraban a atormentarla.

A Eska le gustaría decir qué los días siguientes pasaron rápido. Qué apenas se dió cuénta, llegarón. Pero para su suerte; no fué de ese modo. Los días pasarón lentos y aburridos. Según la opinión de Eska.  
A punto de explotar por el estrés que le ocásionaba viajar en barco. Les dieron la buena nueva; habían llegado a su destino; La Nación del Fuego.

Desna ayudó a su hermana a bajar de la embarcación; pues se encontraba muy débil y mareada. No había podido comer casi nada durante estos cuatro días de viaje, y lo poco qué comió, lo vomitó.

El Señor Zuko se decidió por asistir a Desna con Eska. La Maestra Agua se sintió peor; qué un abuelo de más de 90 años de edad la tenga qué sostener al caminar; es humillante. Eska apretó fuertemente el brazo de su hermano a través de la manga de su ropa. Desna supo de inmediato que su hermana ya no resistiría. Se preparó entonces, para agarrarla, para evitar de ese modo que cayera al suelo. Exactamente fue como sucedió; Eska se desmayó al segundo de haber avisado a su hermano. El Señor Zuko se vió sorprendió, pero, afortunadamente sus reflejos seguían siendo buenos. Lo qué apoyó a qué él también pudiera auxiliar a la Co Jefa del Norte.

— ¡Señor Zuko!—gritó Bolin.

Ni Desna ni Zuko hicieron caso al muchacho emocionado. Pero aquello no detuvo al Maestro Tierra. Pues en menos de lo qué canta un gallo ya estaba ahí con ellos.

— ¡Señor Zuko!—cantó, otra vez.

A Desna le molestó el ruido qué estaba haciendo. Qué su hermana se encuentra mal y tiene que concentrarse en ella.

— Bolin, ¿Puedes ayudarnos a llevar a la Jefa del Norte a una de las habitaciones de mi casa? —pidió el anterior Señor del Fuego.

— ¡Claro!, ¡Yo puedo!

"Esperen"…- Sospechó Bolin. ¿La Jefa del Norte, no es…-? ¡Eska!

"Y hasta ahora te das cuenta" Bruto. Pensó Desna.

A Bolin empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo; una especie de nerviosismo. Le sudaban las manos. Vamós, qué ella está inconsciente, así no puede ser tan peligrosa, ¿Verdad?

— Gracias.

Le agradeció Zuko. Bolin pegó contra su pecho fuerte; el cuerpo inmóvil de Eska.

Todos los presentes; incluídos Mako. Se dirigieron a Palacio Real del Fuego. Su hermano se sorprendió de lo rápido que puede ser Bolin cuando ve a uno de sus ídolos favoritos.

A la media hora después de haber llegado a la habitación. Eska ya estaba sentada sobre la cama. Sostenía en sus manos flojas; un plato de arroz frito; al cuál miraba disgustada. Pues, a la Maestra Agua no le gusta frito, lo quiere únicamente cocido. Desna para calmarla le dijo qué pronto vendrá su cocinero.

Llaman a la puerta.

El hermano deja su lugar para ir a abrirla.

Eska no pone atención, sigue mirando enojada su plato.

Desna se queda estupefacto. Pero Bolin no lo nota.  
— ¡Hola, Desna!—le salúda efusivamente.

Lo cuál a Desna le molesta.

— Éste…- —juega, un poco nervioso, moviendo sus pulgares en círculos.

— Quisiera saber…- Bueno, ¿Eska, está bien?

"Esa voz"…- Es él, supo Eska de inmediato.

— Desna, dile qué entré.—quiso ella.

No sabe bien cómo explicarlo, pero su corazón laté rápido.

Desna no tuvo otro remedio; más qué obedecer a regañadientes. Le permitió la entrada al Maestro Tierra.

— Es una grata sorpresa verte aquí, Bolin.

La Maestra Agua intentó mantenerse serena; para qué no miren la emoción qué la embarga.

— ¡Eska!—chilla él.

Desna alcanza a ver; cómo unas lágrimas pequeñas salen volando de los ojos de ese sujeto. Antes de abrazar a su hermana estrechamente. Eska no vió venir está acción.

Se queda quieta, pues, no sabe bien cómo reaccionar.

Lo único qué entiende; es qué, le tiene cerca nuevamente. Se siente un beneficio. 


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un gran tiempo de. Muchos. Lloriqueos de Bolin. Esté. Por fin, soltó a Eska. Dejándola respirar.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos. Está acción. Puso algo nervioso al Maestro Tierra. Se rascó la nuca por el mismo nerviosismo.

Empezó a buscar palabras para decirle. Tal vez, preguntarle su estado de salud actual. Sería lo más conveniente para. Salir de esta situación tan incómoda.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Y ya te sientes mejor?!

¡Ops!

Ah, de acuerdo. Esto no había salido muy bien. Pues. En vez de preguntárselo de forma normal. ¡Se lo gritó!

Se dió con su puño. Algunos golpes leves en la cabeza.

— ¡Argh! ¡Pero, qué tonto!

Más Eska. No le prestó mucha atención a esto. Simplemente respondió.

— Sí.

Mintió. La realidad es que aún. Está sufriendo ese odioso dolor de cabeza. Qué no la deja. Desde hace ya, un tiempo.

— ¿Pero por qué te desmayaste?—indagó Bolin.

El chico se mostró preocupado por ella. Parecía qué. Aún le importaba saber cosas sobre su estado.

— Bueno. La comida de la Nación del Fuego. Es un asco.—respondió. Está vez. Siendo completamente sincera. — El viaje fue largo. Y no he comido nada.

"¿No has comido nada? ¡Cómo has podido sobrevivir hasta hoy!" Pensó inocentemente, Bolin.

— ¡No te preocupes, Eska! ¡Yo te voy a cocinar algo!—respondió el chico. Apresurado.

Antes de qué. La Maestra Agua pudiese protestar. Para decir No. El muchacho fornido. Se había ido. Seguramente a la cocina de esté lugar.

Desna quedó. Nuevamente a solas con su gemela. En el dormitorio. Él agradeció estó. Los dos necesitaban un momento de tranquilidad.

Su hermano se acercó para hablarle monótonamente.

— Podemos llevar a tu Ex. Hacerlo bloque de hielo. Lo pondremos como adorno en tu habitación.  
— Pero ocuparía mucho espacio.

Eska y Desna rieron juntos. La graciosa ocurrencia de su hermano. Había sido muy buena. Es tan bueno creando. Ingeniosidades divertidas. Como ella.

Luego de unos segundos de risas. Todo volvió a ser silencio. Después Eska volvió hablar.

— No esperaba encontrarlo aquí.—comentó ella.

Desna le miró.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

— No, Desna.

Eska no tenía intenciones de volver. A su Tribu en esté momento. Aún no se sentía mejor. Como para regresar a casa.

— ¡Aquí estoy Eska!

Bolin entró con sus manos sujetando. Un tazón rojo de gran tamaño. Eska y Desna se sorprendieron.

Desna lo siguió con la mirada. Indiferente.

El Maestro Tierra le acercó su preparación a. La chica.

— Te hice unos fideos con alga.—sonrió ampliamente.

La Maestra Agua olfateó un poco el vapor que. Salía del plato. Asombrosamente. Le fue atrayente.

— ¿Cuándo recibiste el título de cocinero?

— ¿Título? jejeje...—rió suavemente— En realidad. Aprendí probando.—respondió un poco apenado.

Eska no entendió. Bolin pareció comprender así qué. Continúo con su explicación.

— Tú sabes qué. Me encanta la comida de las Tribus Agua.

Desde atrás. "Tú" pensó con fastidio Desna. Ese hombre es un insolente. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido ha. Hablarle de ese modo a la Jefa de la Tribu Agua Norte?

— ¿Aprendiste a cocinar. Usando únicamente tu sentido del gusto? —preguntó monótonamente. Eska. Como si nada de estó le asombrara. Lo cuál es falso. Pues se encuentra. Bastante sorprendida. Bolin tiene mucho talento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así es!—gritó feliz.

La Jefa del Norte. Muy pocas veces comprendía. El entusiasmo del joven plebeyo. Aunque a decir verdad. No le molesta qué. El sea de esa forma.

— Eska, ¿Quieres qué yo… Te dé la sopa? —preguntó sonrojado.

La Maestra Agua también sintió sus mejillas arder. Pero se apresuró a. Rechazar.

— No, gracias. Puedo sola.

Eska se dió prisa a tomar un poco del caldo de los fideos. La sopa sí. Está buena. Dió más cucharadas pues tenía hambre.

Bolin sonrío.

Eska está nerviosa. Bolin la observa mucho.

La muchacha morena. Levantó la cara para. Decirle al Maestro Tierra qué. Dejé de mirarla.

Pero está. A la vez de qué iba a emitir palabra. Sintió un poco de caldo. Resbalando por su barbilla.

Bolin se rió.

Eska se sintió avergonzada. Limpió con su manga el. Resto de caldo.

— Está bien si te manchas un poco, Eska. No te preocupes.

El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. Sintió como si esté órgano. Se le fuese a salir del pecho.

Quiso continuar comiendo de sus fideos. Pero. La náusea apareció de nuevo.

Inmediato. Eska se levantó de la cama. Dándole a sostener el tazón a Bolin.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se colocó de rodillas. Frente al inodoro. Ahí se arqueó. Vomitó débilmente.

Apenas sucedió. Desna ya estaba ahí. Arrodillado junto a ella. Sujetaba su cabello. Además de darle suaves masajes en la espalda.

Bolin observaba desde la puerta del lavabo. No sabía bien cómo sentirse.

— Está bien, Desna.

Dijo, Eska. Se levantó con ayuda de su hermano. Fue a lavarse la boca. Necesitaba con urgencia liberarse. De ese asqueroso sabor.

— ¿Te hicieron mal mis fideos?—preguntó abatido, Bolin.

La Maestra Agua terminó de lavar su boca. Y limpiar el sudor.

— No. No fue eso.

Respondió. No le miró a él. Estaba mirando el lavabo.

— ¿Entonces qué fue?

— Eska necesita descansar.—interrumpió Desna.

— No, Desna. No voy a irme sin saber. Necesito qué me digas. Qué le está sucediendo a Eska.

Por primera vez. Bolin mostró rebeldía contra ellos. Para él. Eska es muy importante. No quiere dejarla sola. En está ocasión. No le importa si lo congelan y luego es la comida de las pirañas-delfín. Él se ha decidido a quedarse a su lado.

Eska caminó hacia él.

— Bolin te agradezco. Tu atención.

La joven morena. Le abrazó. Acarició su cabeza. Bolin no sabía qué estaba pasando. Pero le gustó ser abrazado por ella.

—Creele a Desna cuando te dice. Solo necesito relajarme.

Eska encontró ese punto para congelar. Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Bolin fue. Paralizada por ella. Sabe muy bien lo qué hace. Se ha especializado en estó. Por lo qué el chico no corre ningún peligro. Únicamente estará dormido durant horas como máximo.


End file.
